A Truth and A Lie
by Kashagal and Natures Ruler
Summary: He has just finished playing the game once again with the Elric brothers, the one game he always came back to. Unfortunately family comes for a visit, and reminds him of an old game he will need to become a part of once again. The only game he wishes he didn't have to play. Oh how he sometimes wished to be a mortal, with the possibility of simplicity and death...


Now this is written by my 14 year old daughter Vel after she had this dream. The story is not supposed to be completely understood, seeing as it came from a dream of a 14 year old after all. It should be fairly obvious who the two talking are. But the people they are talking about are always recurring in her dreams, it is fairly obvious that they are siblings. I only spell checked. She wants to know how well she did on her own and without much writing experience. Please don't flame my daughter, she's asking for feedback and advice, not untrue words from hateful people.

* * *

 **And so it begins!**

He watched unseen and smiling as the alchemist and his brother walked through the gate. It was a well played game. One that he enjoyed replaying every time it started anew, no matter which world or dimension it was.  
"So, having fun with your little pets big brother?"  
Aand just like that his smile's gone and replaced with a hatred filled glare as he turned around.  
" _You_..."  
"Mentioning family! How's our little sister, still multiple souls in her? Or her adopted homunculus brother that you gave her the first time you made this reality, what did she rename him... Eric is that it?" Truth got closer to his opposite, eyes full of malice as the other stood and spoke in a calm voice.

"You get the hell out of my void! How did you even manage to get a link in here in the first place! You're supposed to be completely blocked off from any contact!"

"Oh you'll be surprised. The warden actually has a soft side for me. Too bad we can't be, physically, together. And besides! You can't have a truth without a lie. otherwise it's just a fact. Like bread without jelly and peanut butter making it only toast"

They both give an unnoticed shiver at the mention of toast. The day when they had first gotten her as a sister had been a traumatic one. They will never look at toast the same way again...

"You still suck at those, what was that supposed to be, an analogy? And she wouldn't do such an atrocious act! She isn't so dumb as to fall for someone that lives by the meaning of their name while causing grief and disaster in your family, our family! I had to pick up the pieces and leave the bodies of our race behind, on a collapsing world that wasn't even their own! You know what that causes! Echoes, souls in another dimension not their own left to feel lost and a part of them missing, having to die multiple times!"

"You fool yourself brother. And that is not the reason why you are angry at me now. You just can't stand someone else knowing the plan, knowing what you've done and them knowing you're just faking it all to save yourself some grace. How cruel of you, giving them a sense of peace and happiness while you plan what will happen next in their lives, while still giving a front as if you're the good, caring older brother that wants the best for her, " He growled, his temper becoming dangerous, "You have become so intertwined with their lives you have lost the true reason why you still won't even give her real memories back!"

"I said shut up!"

"What will you do when the time comes to have them fulfill the job they were created to do, eh! Will you make me the villain once again?!"

Silence was his answer as Truth looked to the side, his angered face becoming worn and tired. Annoyance replaced anger as he rubbed his temples. Common occurrence his brother making him do the dirtier work.

"You know when she is finished she will never be able to trust us again, do you truly want that? Would you be able to live with her never speaking to you again, in worst case scenario?"

"I, I could live with that. So long as she stays safe. Now get out of my Void, you're making it a gray area, and I'd rather not have Neutral to deal with. You know how he is, not choosing a side and collecting the credits from both sides."

The other one nodded, reluctant as he was to do so as he looked off to the side, seeing something that wasn't there just yet. "Hey, it looks as if he's failed his first fractions life. You go easy on him 'kay? He's still family. I oughta go now, I'll be getting ready for confrontation. Oh, and when you see me next I'll be in character so don't be surprised!"

Truth nodded once. His opposite walked off into nothingness as he prepared for their adopted brothers' sobbing appearance. Oh how he wished sometimes he could just die himself...

* * *

 **Hi guys! This will be my first official piece of work! Like my mom probably told you I'm looking for feedback and tips. I got a few summaries of a few others and then an idea for a full blown story in Transformers. Not sure how its gonna work out though but with my mom doing minor grammar check I'm sure I'll do fine! Soooo... see ya in the reviews!**


End file.
